


Broken Cradles

by SkyDether



Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Iron Fist (TV), Marvel
Genre: Break Up, Broken Engagement, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drunkenness, F/M, Hate Sex, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heavy Drinking, Heroin, Love Poems, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Post-Break Up, Relapsing, Romance, Soul Bond, Soulmates, To Be Continued, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, skydether
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDether/pseuds/SkyDether
Summary: The two men looked at each other for the first time.John's cigarette began to taste like honey.Ward's heart raced.They paused when they reached the center of the stairs.John Constantine saves WardWard Meachum saves John[my OTP]Dedicated to Tom Pelphrey and Ward Meachumand all my brokenhearted friendsOctober 12, 2018





	1. Broken Cradles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem for my muses.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Together we daydreamed at night

Together we spoke spells of might

Together we cared far too much

Together we tenderly touched

Together we knew no labels

Together we fixed our cradles

Together forever lover

Together forever brother

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not comfortable writing poems and never do but here is one I tried.  
> Like everything else, I'm not sure why.  
> I intended this poem to be in trochaic octameter with 8 lines.  
> (I thought they were supposed to be 8 syllables and 8 lines.)  
> The number 8 was showing up a lot around me.  
> I think it qualifies, this is the def. I found:
> 
> "Trochaic Octameter is a poetic meter that has eight trochaic metrical feet per line. Each foot has one stressed syllable followed by an unstressed syllable. Trochaic octameter is a rarely used meter."


	2. Someone I'm Supposed To Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward Meets John
> 
> John Finds Ward
> 
> Note:  
> I've been working on this story for a while (off and on) and was looking forward to posting the beginning on October 12, 2018. I spent a few hours doing some final editing and then, this very day, less than 2 hours ago, they announced that Iron Fist was cancelled. I'm devastated beyond words. Ward and Danny mean the world to me. I feel like they murdered Ward. His character was unique to the show (not in the comics) and Tom Pelphrey created a stunning character. I can't express how important Ward is to me. He inspired me to start writing, something I've always wanted to do. I borrowed Ward Meachum's chi to find the courage and confidence I didn't think I deserved. I'm rambling and crying too much, sorry. Is writing and crying like "driving and crying"? Not advisable. Anyway, I am going to finish editing this and post it. I think I will write about this more when I'm less insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "Sweater Weather" by The Neighbourhood
> 
> All I am is a man  
> Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered  
> Touch my neck and I'll touch yours
> 
> 'Cause it's too cold for you here  
> And now, so let me hold  
> Both your hands in the holes of my sweater
> 
> These hearts adore  
> Everyone the other beats hardest for  
> Inside this place is warm  
> Outside it starts to pour

The two men looked at each other for the first time.  
John's cigarette began to taste like honey.  
Ward's heart raced.  
They paused when they reached the center of the stairs.

 **Hey am I glad I ran into you.**  
Ward pointed at John's heart.

 **Pardon?**  
Constantine floated down from his cloud.

 **I hope you have another one of those.**  
Ward looked at the honey-stick dangling from Constantine's elegant fingers.  
John was able to shake a fag loose and held up his lucky lighter for the tall brunette in the Brioni suit.  
He blinked and leaned back as Ward coughed smoke into his face and waved his hand around.

 **Sorry, new vice.**  
**Thanks brother.**  
Ward's gorgeous green eyes watered as he turned and continued up the steps.

 _brother_  
John was struck dumb and his mouth hung open as he watched the ascending angel. The British blonde beauty filled his black lungs with the suave stranger's honey scent and squeezed the stolen love totem in his fist. He looked down at his palm in shock. ConMan had unconsciously taken Ward's cufflink. He frowned at his thieving hand and sighed.

 ** _You're such an asshole John._**  
**_It took you less than 20 seconds to kill the only positive relationship you've had in years._**  
**_It's time to give up sweetie._**  
**_You belong to me, stop fighting the fall._**  
**_Everyone knows you're going down._**  
**_Stop playing games and go down for me._**

The dashing deadly demon hugged our detective from behind, yanked his hair and ran his long, soft tongue up John's fragile neck.  
He huffed hot breath into Constantine's ear and vanished.

John thrashed to get away from the beautiful, blasphemous Balthazaar! He still stood on the steps, but the church was dark and empty now. Constantine's famous, foxy stalker had held him out of time for several hours. John's anguished scream echoed through the old church. The lonely magician ran outside and looked at the cufflink.

During those same hours, Ward wandered through New Orleans holding John's cigarette. He felt more lost and alone than ever. His suffering soul craved nothing but oblivion and he drifted towards the first neon glow he saw and drank the day away. He had no desire to go anywhere and ordered another drink . . .

 **Hey man, I think it's time for you to go home.**  
The bartender walked around the bar.

 ** _FFWISHH!!_**  
Ward clumsily swung his fist at the air in front of the man's face!

 ** _BLAMPFF!!_**  
The barkeep punched Ward in his side!

 ** _SKREENCHKLE!!_**  
Our lovely, lousy fighter crashed into the bar and knocked over some glasses.  
The executive smirked and launched a glass at the guy's head!  
He saw a fist rocketing towards his face!

John stood in the drizzling New Orleans night under the glowing celtic cross of Saint Agnes Cathedral.  
Above the ancient doors a red neon sign flashed:  
" _Mission for Wayward Souls"_  
The letters "Way" and the last "s" were dark.  
Constantine didn't notice the sign blinking behind him.  
He gripped his handsome stranger's dragon cufflink in his fists.  
His eyes rolled up and closed as he bowed his head.

_**{ { {{{ {{ { DANNY } }} }}} } }** _

_**~~~{ { {{{ {{ { DANNY } }} }}} } }~~~** _

_**~~~~~~~{ { {{{ {{ { DANNY } }} }}} } }~~~~~~~** _

He was relieved that this was a powerful item for the businessman.  
Constantine envisioned himself slipping it into the man's pocket.

 _Our meeting was no accident._  
_My snidey-sense is tingling all over for you._  
_There you are darlin', hang on babe, I'm coming._

Constantine's aura became bright green and stretched out from his beating heart like an arrow. He followed the powerful pull of the psychic love trail. Our hopelessly romantic hero had never felt anything like it before. His body warmed and his heart began to race. He dropped his freshly lit fag and ran down the wet pavement shining in the street lamps. His magnificent raincoat and thin red Givenchy tie fluttered behind his lean body. Thankfully for his lungs, he didn't have to run far. His battered, trusty, old Doc Martens clomped around a dark corner . . .

Ward was on the dirty, damp sidewalk, struggling to get up.  
A big, bald, angry bartender stood over him with raised fists!

 **GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE YOU LOUSY SOUSE!!**  
He cocked a massive fist and grabbed Ward's yellow Givenchy tie!

Constantine appeared out of nowhere and _SMASHED!!_ a bright green witch ball at the brute's feet. A dense, green cloud exploded out of it and John tossed a handful of salt dust into his eyes!

 **WHAT THE FUCK!**  
**_AAAHHHHHRRGG!_**  
Ward's assailant retreated into the bar.

 **C'mon brother, we don't have much time.**  
**You're too drunk and I'm too pretty to tangle with that bruiser!**  
John pulled the bombed brunette bombshell into an alley and wrapped his coat around them.

 ** _OCCULTATUM_** *

Our new couple was as invisible as Harry and Ron under the "Cloak of Invisibility".  
The bartender brute and a bat-wielding bar-back searched up and down the stinky alley.  
They quickly gave up their quest for vengeance and got out of the rain.

Ward finally looked up at the stranger holding him . . .  
**Who'ryooo? Whhaaa . . .**  
Vomit exploded all over John's tie and his brand new white Charvet shirt!

**_AWWW! BLOODY HELL!!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * occultatum = hidden
> 
> Can you believe I had "Mission For Ward Soul" as a part of this story?  
> I added that part a few days ago (before Iron Fist was cancelled)  
> Could I have a little of John's Synchronicity Wave Travelling ability?  
> I definitely believe in it.  
> My "snidey-sense was tingling and I sent the world's greatest Magician who moves between Heaven and Hell and Life and Death to save our Ward!


	3. Ward's Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Ward Meachum from "One Day At A Time" is in crisis.  
> This chapter is about what brings Ward into Constantine's world.
> 
> Ward's storyline from Iron Fist Season 2 is also used.  
> I disagreed with some elements and altered them accordingly.
> 
> [**Note**] Constantine does not appear in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Inspired by "Solo Dancing" by Indiana
> 
> I go dancing by myself  
> I go dancing with no one else
> 
> Don't hold back my dance devotion  
> It's the path that I have chosen
> 
> Hypnotised by the law of motion  
> Music stops and the spell is broken, broken, broken

Ward Meachum sat on the floor of his fabulous penthouse bathroom, leaning against the chic gray wall.  
If he could feel anything he would have felt the pain in his bones from sitting for so long.  
In the mirror before him he witnessed the sun rise and fall  
he witnessed his own soul rise and fall  
his own life rise and fall  
his own will fall  
and fall  
fall

pieces of his phone gathered around the abyss in the floor of his extravagant shower  
the fountain which once cleansed and rejuvenated his weary spirit was dry  
the spring where he was found drowning in his own blood was cold  
naked and shivering he was born on that icy floor  
an angel warrior hero came to his rescue  
an iron savior lifted him up  
danny came  
danny

_My dragon burns_  
_So much to learn_  
_-D_

His former fiance's farewell note was seared into his skull. _Danny never was much of a talker,_ thought Ward. He finally peeled his long, stiff muscles off of the floor. He entered his enormous, fashionable closet in a numbed haze. He stripped off his exquisite Hugo Boss suit and pulled on an old pair of tight black jeans and a black t-shirt. He slid into his old Gunn black leather jacket which he buried deep in his closet years ago. He put on the black Cartier sunglasses nestled in the pocket.

He stood in front of the mirror and saw the last of his new inner light fade to black. He felt his soul sink back into his slumbering demon's comforting embrace. The demon's beautiful disease filled his body and pushed everything else out. Heartache, ambition, responsibility, family, love and hate were extinguished by an all-consuming, simple hunger for oblivion.

The boy billionaire drove his black BMW to the new RAND pharmaceutical research center in Hell's Kitchen. Danny's latest pet project was to find an antidote for The Hand's synthetic heroin poison plague. That night the recovering addict fell further and tripped more balls than he ever had before.

He wasn't sure how long he was running the streets when he woke up in the Four Seasons. He hadn't been home or at work for weeks. He found a note from Bethany. He hated notes.

 _Ward, I can't go on like this._  
_You are toxic to me._  
_I'm going home._  
_Don't contact me._  
_-B_

He crushed the note in his fist and tossed it to the floor. His head throbbed and his body ached. He grabbed a Gao smack sticker and stuck it behind his knee. _**HEAT**_ raced through his body and he smiled in relief as the world faded again. He inhaled nothingness and exhaled heartache. Our lonely rebel laughed at the absurdity of his ridiculous, worthless life.

 _I'm surprised it took her this long._  
_Mom, Dad, Joy, Danny and now Beth._  
_At least there's no one left to leave me._

Ward stared into his bloodshot eyes in the luxury hotel bathroom mirror and blew his dope sniffly nose. When he tossed the tissue, it landed on a wrapper in the trash with the letters EPT on it. He found the positive pregnancy test. He immediately scheduled a flight to Louisiana on one of RAND's state-of-the-art BJ's. He only knew that she was from a place outside of New Orleans called Houma.

The sleek, luxury business jet glided onto the tarmac of the Halliburton private airport. The multinational energy services company was eager to meet with the world famous yet enigmatic, suave billionaire prodigy behind RAND's meteoric rise. They graciously arranged for the CEO's visit and saw to his every need. A collaboration between the southern powerhouse and New York's most influential corporation would rock the business world. RAND was grateful that their young, dynamic leader seemed to be back on the job.

Ward Meachum was met by Halliburton's top VIP vixen and security escort, Elektra Natchios. He walked past her without a word and left in the silver Rolls Royce limousine waiting for him. She was left standing on the tarmac, confused and frowning. She called Chaney, Jr.:

 **I guess he only has a taste for the blonde twinks now. You should have sent Finn.**  
She smirked and clicked in her spiked spikes back to the plush private airport lounge, The Bush.

In the back of the limo, Ward flipped through a small yellow book bearing the letters NA in a circle on the front. He hadn't replaced his phone. His business in Louisiana was best left to the ancient art of face to face conversation. A phone would only allow people and burdens to find him, which he did not want to deal with. There was one thing in the world that mattered to him now: saving the only family he had left. One by one he visited NA, AA, CA; any "A" meetings he could find. His search for Bethany and his unborn child took him all over Louisiana.

It felt good to be off RAND's grid for once. It made him feel alive. He started to supplement his smack stickers with Danny's antidote stickers. They didn't quite work to full capacity yet but he was able to maintain a level head for the most part. His vastly intelligent mind was swimming in his own yin-yang tang of smack and medicine, poison and antidote. He kept a supply of each in his breast pocket. This was not a final solution but it was working for now.

After weeks of meetings, gallons of coffee and reams of stickers, he was beginning to lose hope and his supply of experimental pharmaceuticals was nearly exhausted. His will was depleted, his body was tired and he was ready to give up but some recovering addicts convinced him to try one last thing. There was a large NA convention being held in New Orleans. If she was going to be anywhere, they assured him, she would be there.

After another failed day of searching the huge gathering, Ward found himself in the basement of Saint Agnes Cathedral. He thought if he heard the serenity prayer one more time, he would murder every addict in the city:

 **You know what I've learned?**  
**It's nothing but a hopeless joke.**  
**You're all just a bunch of assholes.**  
He held up two middle fingers.

**What do you want Ward?**

**I want to change the things I can't . . .**

For a moment Ward felt a divine connection and an energy like he used to feel from Danny. It wasn't Bethany but he was intensely drawn to the sexy stranger on the stairs and a spark of hope warmed his dark spirit. He stood outside of the church and waited for the golden-haired man who reminded him of his lost dragon lover. After standing there in the strange city for nearly an hour, he felt like a fool. He stared at the cold cigarette in his hand and tears welled up in his lonely green eyes. How could his heart be broken by someone who only said one word to him? _What the hell am I doing?_

He followed his feet to the nearest bayou bar, ordered a drink and slapped a smack sticker onto his wrist without an antidote sticker. Warmth shot through his body and took his mind back to the New York night he took Bethany down with him.

**_Ward, what are you doing here?_**  
Bethany looked at his tear-stained, perfect, pale face through a crack in her door.

 **I'm here to see my sponsor, aren't you supposed to help me?**  
He slipped through the door and looked down into her tired eyes.

**_I told you, I can't do that for you._**

**Yeah, why is that?**  
**When I was with Danny you thought it was fine.**  
**What changed?**

 ** _You should go to a meeting._**  
**_Just give me your phone and let me call someone for you._**

 **No phone.**  
**No one else.**  
**Just you.**  
**Just me.**  
He backed her towards her bedroom.

**_Please, don't do this to me._**  
**_What do you want Ward?_**

 **I don't want to smoke cigarettes.**  
He slid his jacket off and dropped it to the floor.  
**I don't want to drink coffee.**  
His silky dark hair fell into his eyes when he took off his shirt.  
**I don't want to eat donuts.**  
He pulled his belt off and moved closer to her.  
**I don't want to pray.**  
He could feel the pulse of her pounding heart.

 **I want you.**  
He lifted her scrub top over her head.  
**You want me.**  
He dropped his pants to the floor.  
**Fuck this world.**  
He took off the rest of their clothes.  
**Fuck me.**

She wanted him from the first moment she saw him. When he asked her to be his sponsor, she told herself that she wanted to help him, but deep down she knew she would do anything to be near him. He was engaged to the love of his life and she never thought this day would come, though she dreamt of it often. She was good at making bad decisions and dove deep into the warm pool of her dark desires.

 **Touch me and I'll touch you.**  
**Give me your hand.**

The two relapsing reckless romantics sat crossed legged on the floor facing each other. They stared into each others eyes and their hearts swelled with dangerous excitement. He peeled off the back of a smack sticker with his teeth and placed it on her palm with the sticky side up. She did the same and placed a sticker in his palm. In silence, the vulnerable new lovers laid bare their bodies, their hunger, their deepest emotions and darkest fears. They held each others wrists and leaned in.

Their hot tongues slid together as the hot heroin slithered through their veins.  
They embraced and became one.  
Sinking into sensitive skin.  
Nails  
Electricity  
Lips  
Arms  
Legs  
Tingling  
Falling  
Flying  
Soaring  
Pleasure  
Bliss  
Ecstasy  
Nirvana

Ward's mind went blank as he thrust deep and hard into her. He had not felt in control in bed, or his life, for a long time. Danny was a fantastic lover but he completely overpowered him, even when he tried not to. His anger at Danny's abandonment ripped through him like fire. He forcefully pinned Bethany's arms above her head and reveled in his dominant strength. He pressed down on her with all of his weight and fucked her without mercy.

he filled her with his fury  
pumped her with his rage

 _HE FUCKED HIS MOTHER_  
for leaving him  
_HE FUCKED HIS FATHER_  
for abusing him  
_HE FUCKED HIS SISTER_  
for using him  
_HE FUCKED HIS BROTHER_  
for saving him

**FUCK**

**YOU**

**DAN!**

**NEE!!**

**RAND!!!**

Ward's wounded heart bled into her  
poured out his pain  
stained her with his tainted love

When the red haze of his hate fuck lifted from his mind, he realized he was covering her mouth with one hand and holding her wrists with the other. He released her and they panted on the sweaty sheets.

 ** _What was that?_**  
**_I told you not to cum inside._**

She knew she should get some emergency birth control but they never made it out of bed that weekend. For the next couple of weeks, they went on a world class, billionaire binge, which for her, finally ended in the bathroom at the Four Seasons.

Ward was lying on the wet ground again, trying to die again, but fate had other plans. Even saviors need saviors. He was one of the few blessed people who were destined to walk amongst the angels and heroes of this earth. Their lives are not easy and they are not celebrated but their sacrifice saves us all. Heroic companions serve as a bridge between humanity and the divine. Heroes need people like, Karen Page, Claire Temple, Chas Chandler, Lois Lane, Alfred and Ward Meachum.

In short, heroes loved him and he loved them. He did not know how special he was and God or Satan or Buddha sent him another hero. Unfortunately there was no time for him to repair his shattered heart before he was given his next charge, problem child, John Constatntine. John wasn't known for treating his familiars with gentle kindness and patience but Ward was in for one hell of a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 2 line poem has 4 syllables and 13 letters in each line.  
> I don't know what that means.  
> I title it "The note he left" (4 syllables, 13 letters)
> 
> This is the first breakup I ever wrote.  
> It's not easy. I hate to see Ward suffer.  
> Danny is not gone from Ward's life forever and I have a feeling he will show up in this story at some point.
> 
> I took a short break from writing (sort of).  
> Iron Fist's cancellation was not surprising but still disheartening.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Tom Pelphrey and Ward Meachum  
> and all my brokenhearted friends  
> October 12, 2018


End file.
